Bonds of a Lifetime
by Lust Pixie
Summary: Sango and Kohaku's lives were ripped apart and in general,destroyed.But there's always something more.In this fic,we look deeper into Kohaku and Sango's life,and most of all,their relationship with one another.From The Beginning,to The End.!HIATUS!
1. Go Back to the Beginning

A Mini-Ficlet for your enjoyment! Just to show you how close Sango and Kohaku really are. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the songs that appear in the fic,and def. not the characters. Would I be here it I did?

_Beginning of the Story/The opening Memoir_

"Talking"

_Song lyrics_

**Present,Characters Voicing memories,or something they learned**

_Memoir of Sango_

_The Beginning. It is so faint in my mind. The Beginning. I can remember parts of The Beginning,but can you Kohaku? Little brother,do you remember following me everywhere,wanting to help me any way that you could? Do you remember falling and scraping your knee,and then I carried you all the way back home? Do you remember The Beginning,Kohaku? The Beginning was the most important time of our lives. Evil did not exist to us then. We were innocent then,blissfully innocent. What I wouldn't give to go back,Kohaku. Back to where it all began,before everything important ended. Part of us died that one day. The part of The Beginning._

Bonds of a Lifetime

Ch.1

Go Back to the Beginning

A small figure could be seen running down a hallway. They cut a sharp left into a small room. Upon entering the room,the figure pounced on a smaller figure that appeared to be sleeping.

"Kohaku! Get up! It's the first day of summer! Let's go play!" A small Sango yelled gleefully to a small boy with black hair. She shook him a bit.

"Come on Kohaku! Let's go play!" She said shaking him a little harder.

"'Kay,I'm up..." Kohaku said throwing the covers off of his body. He stood up and watched as an excited Sango jumped up and down in front of him,her pony-tail swinging wildly.

"Come on! Come on! Let's Go! Let's Go!" Sango shouted ecstatically grabbing Kohaku's hand.

_"In the running children's frolicking voices_

_They are wanting to chase after the light and shadows_

_Thinking that there is something in the sun_

_Shining through the leaves"_

Sango ran,pulling Kohaku behind her. As she reached the opening to go outside from the hut,she stopped.

"Okay Kohaku,we're gonna play a game." She stated happily,letting go of his hand and facing him.

"The rules are,You can only move by staying in the shadows,if the sun touches you,you have to stop for ten seconds,you have to let me win also." Sango said.

"Nuh uh,your Cheating! I don't have to let you win! I'm smallest,you have ta let ME win" Kohaku replied. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever!" Sango said as she shot out the door,already beginning the game ."First one to the flower field wins! And you have to touch the big tree too!" Sango yelled back as she jumped and hopped from shadow to shadow.

"No fair!You cheater!" Kohaku yelled out as he too began jumping and hopping from shadow to shadow.

_"From inside the hands picking,the emerald green flowers_

_Change their body to the sky,the wind,the ground._

_Laying in that opulent place that opened it's eyes to that beauty,_

_Asking questions to the sky"_

Sango panted as shemade the home stretch,across the field of oddly colored,green flowers. She could hear Kohaku somewhere not far behind her. She grinned gleefully when her hand touched the base of the tree first.

"HA!I won Kohaku!" She called back.

"You .:.Pant.:.Cheated! .:.Huff.:. You had to .:.Puff.:. Run through the .:.deep breath.:.through the sun.:.Pant.:. to get there" The small Kohaku stated between breaths. His short legs couldn't keep up with hers,and he was out of breath from the exertion of trying.

"Yeah,whatever. I still won! " Sango shouted happily. Sango flopped on her back out in the field.

"I wonder,if mom is watching us right now...Do you think mom is watching us?" Sanngo asked,looking up at the sky. Kohaku laid beside her.

"I think she is. She is prodably up on a cloud watching us right now."

"You mean probably." Sango said correcting him.

"Yeah. Why do some of my words come out wrong sometimes?" Kohaku said looking up at the sky also.

"Why is the sky blue?" Sango asked in return.

"I don't know." "Neither do I."

_"Just how many large leaves and small rocks must we gather_

_To circle around to make that small fort_

_If the wind blows,seeming to break that dream,_

_But we still remember that world."_

"I have an idea!" Sango said jumping up.

"What?" Kohaku asked siting up.

"Let's make a fort!" Sango said running around in a circle excitedly.

"How?" Came Kohaku's answer.

"We'll make it usin' leaves and...umm...Rocks!" Sango said picking up a rock.

"'Kay,I guess so." Kohaku said standing up and beginning to search through the flowers for rocks. Sango began searching around the tree for leaves to use. They began making piles for the rocks and leaves.

A fierce wind blew and made the leaves Sango had gathered scatter.

"Oh no! The leaves!" Sango yelled. Kohaku looked up.

"I guess...we can't make...a fort now.." Sango said sadly "There goes my idea."

"Let's do something different then" Kohaku said throwing the rocks he had in his hand down on the ground.

_"From that song shaking the emerald green foliage_

_The voice of nature is wrapping my back_

_I wish,I can return here just one more time,_

_But now,it has become slightly brighter in front of my eyes"_

A light wind whistled through the air,moving the flowers,and brushing Sango and Kohaku's backs.

"Let's go pick some flowers,Kohaku. We can go put them on mothers grave. Do you want to?" Sango asked him,already beginning to pick herself a handful of flowers.

"Sure." Kohaku said getting down on his knees and picking flowers.

By the time the flowers were to Sango's liking,both of their hands were stained green from the stems.

"Aren't these so pretty. Emerald green flowers,mother's favorite." Sango whispered.

**I had once hoped to return to this place,the place of Emerald Green,as I now call it. But everything is different now. I finally see how everything was,and how it has changed. And dramatically so. I see everything clearer now. The truth became brighter to me. Even if it hurts.**

_"From inside the hands picking,the emerald green flowers_

_Change their body to the sky,the,the ground._

_Laying in the opulent place that opened it's eyes to that beauty,_

_The future has become brighter"_

**We would stay in the flower field for as long as possible. We changed there,we lived there,we were happy there,in that quiet place. That place of open sky,and a green field of flowers. Where our ideas came and went,and the place never lost it's beauty,even in the fall and winter. It remained year round,always there for us. Maybe,it's one of the pure places. A place where even the most burdened can sleep peacefully. Even just thinking about it,my will to bring Kohaku back,is even greater. I want to get Kohaku back. And we'll visit that place together. Again,just like when we were innocent,blissfully innocent. I'll help him revive The Beginning. We'll find it together Kohaku,You and I.**

Okay,next chapter is Kohaku's! So,leave me a review and I'll answer your questions next chappie,or w/e you might have! Tell me wat was good,and wat was bad,and I'll try to fix it! Just review review review!Ja ne Minna,

Suki Cho

5/30/05


	2. To Go On Living

Chapter for "Bonds of a Lifetime" is fully functional!

Review Replies:

duskofday-Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that my words worked out and all,and you don't sound stupid. I was going for the watching Sango and Kohaku,I wanted the readers to feel like they were there with them,watching them,feeling what they were feeling. Thanks for the encouragement,and keep reading!

No more replies,on to the story!

_Memoir of Kohaku_

_Why were we so blind Anue? To think that we could remain the same forever. We know different now. And after it all,we still hurt,you and I. We both still feel it all. The pain and suffering. We regret our mistakes. Most of all, I regret not having what we used to have. Everything was so simple back then. Look at the complicated web now Anue. Just like a spider. I want to remember,I want to remember everything,but...I'm just not sure anymore. I'm not sure how to go on living. Can you even consider this living,being a puppet for a monster? I'm not living,and as such,I shouldn't remain here but..._

Bonds of a Lifetime

Ch.2 To Go On Living

A crowd had gathered to see the slayers off. Most of the villagers were mingling with the slayers,wishing them good luck and a safe return home. A small girl with bouncing pig-tails and a bright smile ran up to Kohaku.

"Kohaku-Kun!" She called hugging him around the waist.

"Your going to go slay the demon! Aren't you excited?" The small child asked. Kohaku just nodded slightly. The small child pulled away and looked up at him curiously.

"I am nervous more so." He said,giving his weapon a test swing.

"Ah,if it isn't Kohaku. And what's this? Little Kohana,there you are!" Said an elderly man ,stepping out of the crowd,his wife at his side.

"Kisho-San,Nami-San," Kohaku said bowing, "How are you." Kohaku stopped bowing and stood up-right.

"Ah,Kohaku. Our little Kohaku,all grown up and going to his first slaying. Do bring something back for us. We want to see your accomplishments. And great ones they shall be!" The elderly man said. Kohaku just smiled and nodded his head.

"All Demon Slayers Ready?" There was a yell.

"Oh,your leaving Kohaku-kun. When you get back,come see me. I want to hear all about your adventure!" Kohana said to him,hugging him one last time before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Ah yes,you come see us to,Kohaku. We'll have a victory dinner for all of the slayers." Nami spoke for the first time. They waved as they too disappeared into the crowd. All of the people that had been talking to the demon slayers now cleared off and moved to stand back with the rest of the crowd.

"Let's move out!" Kohaku's father called from where he was seated on his horse. Kohaku mounted a horse,along with some of the other demon slayers. Beside his was Sango's.

"Are you ready Kohaku?" She asked,on her shoulder,Kilala meowed at him.

"Yeah. As ready as I could be." He replied.

"Goodbye Kohaku-kun! Come back safely!" A small voice cried out. Kohaku looked back to see Kohana waving goodbye wildly at him. The elderly couple was waving,theres were strokes instead of wild choppy motions. Kohaku waved make as he "he-yawed" his horse to keep up with Sango's and the other slayers.

_On that day you left,I just waved good bye as usual_

_As if we were to meet again in this city_

**I don't remember much about that day. The day we left the village to go slay the demon. Even this memory is vivid,but it's the only thing that proves that I was there,that those people knew me,that I knew them. That day that I left,none of us knew that we wouldn't return,we wouldn't see each other,ever again. If I could only turn back time. To where Kisho-San and Nami-San would make that dinner,and I would tell Kohana the story of the slaying. But I can't,because that would be an alternate reality. That world doesn't exist.**

_To Believe in love is to not lose myself_

_Until my wish comes true,I'll remain with a smile _

_and look at the stars,praying,and will be there_

**I do believe in love,but the dead should not feel love,from anyone. Who's to say I feel love,even now. To say I didn't would be a lie. Whenever I have these memories,I have a rush of feelings. I loved these people. Kisho,Nami,little Kohana,Sango,everyone in the village,had a special place within my heart. But,we're all dead now. And the only one that is alive,is Anue,my Anue. And I even cause pain for her. I wish that I didn't cause her so much pain,hurt her so much. I look at the stars and wonder if she's worrying about me,thinking about me,like I think about her. I worry for her. She wishes to hold onto me,to keep me here. She wants a dead one,to live.**

_I want to be the sky for you_

_Even enveloping all of your pains_

_Whenever I look up,I want to feel_

_That I'm not alone even if I'm far away_

_Let there be a place I can return to_

**I want be there for you,Anue. I want to help you,I don't want you to suffer anymore. I don't want to feel alone anymore. I don't want you to feel alone either. I want you to be able to look at the sky,and remember me,not for what I am now,but what I was like before I changed. Before I became a dead one. Before Naraku was a part of our lives. I want to remember everything,but I know that it will hurt. It might even hurt you,more than it will hurt me,to remember our dead comrades. **

_I'm still living happily in this city without you_

_Because I feel that that's the one thing I can do now_

**I'm still living though. As happily as I know how. I'm without you,Anue,I'm alone here. But living for you,is only a small price to pay. I realize,that the shard in my back is the only thing keeping me alive,but,if staying alive will make you happy,I'll do it. I'd die for you,Anue,but,I'd live for you also.**

_There's a hidden meaning to all things that happen_

_I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dream begins to vanish_

_Because I'll always be here_

**There's something more,to why I'm still here,why our village was destroyed. There's a reason why we were separated,why our lives turned out like this. I just hope that I can go back to how I was before. My dreams are gone,replaced by the challenge of living. I want you to stay the same though,Anue. I'm always here,even when you think I'm not,I am. I'm with you always Anue.**

_It's okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears_

_After you rest your tired heart_

_Wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep_

_Like the young children_

**I know that I'm not strong emotionally. I know your not either. I know your heart hurts,just as mine does. It's funny isn't it,my heart shouldn't beat. Yet,it does. It tightens and constricts until I overflow,then...nothing. Anue,do you wish like I do,for something different to happen? I wish for something better to happen,for a better day. I wish that you are happy,and that I could see you again. Maybe I'm being petty**,**wishing for a foolish idea. For a false hope,something a child would do don't you think Anue? To wish for something thats naught but a dream. Reality,is so cruel.**

_This vast world is connected_

_The white clouds will flow and turn into wind to reach_ _you_

**All of us are still connected though,Anue. You and I,even our comrades. Even in death,we all still remain connected,through this vast world,everyone is a part of one another. The earth moves in a circle,but until you look at the sky,the clouds..You don't realize it. And with that thought,our minds become free as the wind,turning and twisting,taking in more information..And it's mind blowing,to think about how we are all connected. One part of a whole.**

_Will my voice reach you?_

_I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you _

_I want to be the sky for you'll_

_Even enveloping all of your pains_

_Whenever I look up,I want to feel _

_That I'm not alone even if I'm far away _

**Back before all of this mess started, I didn't tell anyone how much they meant to me. I regret it,so much,now. I want to be there for you always,Anue. I want to help you. I'll show you,your not alone,and no matter how much I feel that I'm alone,I'm not. Because your here,your still with me,a part of me...Always,Anue.**

_Let there be a place I can return to_

_Let there be a place I can return to_

**I know now,that the village is gone. Our home,was destroyed. The only place we can return to that would feel like home,would be wherever you are. Where we are together. We can return to each other,Anue. One day,I'll be free from Naraku,and you and I will be together once again,Anue. Just you and I.**

Okie!Chapter 2 is done! R&R everyone! Tell me what you think! About 3 more chapters left. Next is Sango again!

Ja Minna-San

Suki Cho


End file.
